Past in the Present
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Temari sits by the fire with her two kids who seem intent to know how she met their father.. set in the future.. Temari X Shikamaru


Hey people!! another one shot with Temari X Shikamaru!! This is set in the future where their kids (Tekaru and Shikari) wait with their mother for Shikamaru to return home.. ENJOY!!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto but i like shoes!

* * *

Tekaru and Shikari lay down in front of the warm crimson fire. The room, which was quite large, bathed in the strong glow emanating from the grate. A photo album lay between them while their mother sat in an armchair next to them.

She was a very beautiful woman with golden hair down to the middle of her back.

She wore a silky pale pink gown that trailed along to the ground and she seemed to have a radiant glow about her. "Mom.." said the oldest. Shikari had the same long golden hair as her mother and wore it in four ponytails at the back of her head.

She also had the same beauty as her but hadn't quite achieved the radiance just yet. "How did you meet Dad?" she asked stiffling a yawn. After all they were up later than they were supposed to be which didn't go unnoticed by Temari.

"We don't have time for that.. You should have been in bed over an hour ago.." she said sternly but ruined it with a smile. Temari could never really stay angry at her own children no matter what her reputation was in the past. "Please Mom!" her younger son begged.

Tekaru looked way too much like his father. The same lazy expression, the same black ponytail though admittedly shorter and the same casual voice. Temari melted. He was much too like his father for her own good. "Fine" she said sitting up a little straighter and fixing her gown in place.

"It was a long time ago, really.." Her children shuffled into a proper position, hands under their chins as they lay on the ground, backside turned up. "Well as you know, every year is the chunin exams..

Well as i was supposed to do, i went to the exams and took part, making my way near the finals.. And then i had to fight your father" she smirked in reminisence. Her children stared at eachother.

They were expecting a romantic story, not one where they parents beat eachother to a pulp. "Well anyway" Temari continued. "We fought, and i must say he was one of the strongest opponents i have ever faced.. but then he used his shadow jitsu and caught me.. i couldn't move and i knew the match was over... and then... he quit.." she said simply with a grin across her face. Her children jumped to their feet.

Their father?? quit?? that had to be wrong.. their father would never give up to a woman!!. If Shikamaru had taught Tekaru anything, then it was not to give up.. "But.." said Tekaru frowning, "That can't be right.. i mean DAD give up.. thats just not normal.." he stated doubtfully..

"yeah" nodded Shikari in agreement with her brother. Temari sat back further in her armchair which wrinkled her dress slightly. The warm glow cast from the fire made odd shadows appear here and there along her body..

"Well thats the story.. and i must say, what he did was frowned upon by all his village elders! I was from the Sand and though we had formed an alliance, it wasn't that strong at that time.. but even now, that our villages are connected in ways like never before, it would still be wrong" she said, a slight frown on her face.. Tekaru sat back down but Shikari stayed standing, walking closer to the fire to heat herslf up.

Winter in Leaf was not a warm one..

"Well I must say... i was angry that he had given up... i mean i was stubborn.. i wanted to win properly and beat him up as best i could, don't get me wrong, i did have a crush on him since the match" she added as an after thought.. Shikari giggled..

"Well when i became ambassador for Suna, i had to spend more time with him which brought us closer... and i remember the day he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said laughing.. "He was so tactless that he stuttered at me!!"

Tekaru laughed along with his mother while Shikari kept her hand over her mouth trying to stiffle the giggles... A knock came to the door.. "Oh that must be your father back from his mission.. Naruto-san pushes your father hard" she frowned. "you'd think that being the Hokage's friend would earn him easier missions" she said more to herself than the children.

Temari got up from her chair, picked a kunai from the fire place where her fan lay plopped up against it and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called through the door. "Duh" came a drowzy answer.

Temari opened the door but held the Kunai firmly in her hand. She walked over to the man standing in the door way and pulled back his collar where she saw a bite mark from.. uh.. the previous night.. She threw herself at him and he hugged her in return.

"You took too long lazy-ass" she said, a genuine smile across her face. Though she knew that Shikamaru was more than capable of looking after himself, she couldn't help but fear for his safe return.. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him while away on a mission. "Dad!!" came two loud voices running from the living room.

Shikamaru let go of his wife and bent down low for his two children to give him a hug. Tekaru waited until his sister was finished and moved forward for his. "I'm exhausted" Shikamaru said with a loud yawn.

"We didn't get to stop because we were intercepted by Wind" he told his wife. The family made there way back to the living room.. "I was just telling the kids how we met" she said with a playful grin.. Shikamaru groaned.. Now he would be bombarded by questions which was far too troublesome..

But instead of questions he received giggling everytime he looked at Temari.. He dreaded what she might have told them.. "I say way ask Auntie Ino to babysit tomorrow so we can go out to dinner" said Temari grinning.. "Do i have a choice?" asked Shikamaru weakly.. "Nope" she replied simply.

Then he mumbled something.."Didn't think so"..

* * *

so what do ya think?? please let me know!! thank you!!


End file.
